Broken Angel
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Perempuan—jika sudah ternoda, maka selamanya ia akan bernoda. Menangis ribuan kali pun tidak akan merubah segalanya. Multipair with main chara: Sakura, Hinata, Ino. AU. Straight! DLDR. Dark.


_Keduanya terbuai… meraup dosa lebih banyak. Desahan dan geraman bersahutan. Sepasang anak manusia tengah mengukir dosa demi kenikmatan semata._

_"Aku mencintaimu." Aku seorang lelaki bermata kelam terus memuaskan sang kekasih, juga dirinya sendiri. Mengelus helaian merah muda gadis yang berada di bawahnya, selagi terjun dalam kubangan dosa—berdua._

_._

_._

_"Terimakasih…" pemuda berambut pirang itu mengucup kekasih berambut indigonya yang berkeringat dengan wajah lelah. Ia rengkuh gadisnya penuh sayang dan kehangatan karena kulit yang bersentuhan tanpa penghalang sehelai benang pun itu dapat membuat sang gadis terbuai. "Terimakasih telah memberiku segalanya," lanjut si pirang itu yang disambut senyuman tulus sang kekasih._

_._

_._

_"Karna itu, aku takkan meninggalkanmu." Senyum terukir di wajah gadis bermata aquamarine itu mendengar apa yang baru saja kekasih berambut nanasnya katakan._

_._

_._

_"Percaya padaku."_

_Dan kalian tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang kalian mulai._

.

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto  
AU/OOC. M for implicit sex and adult theme.

.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis beriris _viridian_ itu menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Air hangat menggenang memburamkan penglihatannya. _Obsidian_ menawan itu masih menatapnya datar seakan tak pernah menyimpan cinta di sana.

.

.

"Apa salahku, Naruto-_kun_?" gumam gadis beriris _lavender_, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda bermata biru langit di hadapannya. Keduanya masih saling tatap dengan sorot yang sangat kontras satu sama lain. Kecewa dan tak merasa bersalah.

.

.

"Aku, tidak mengerti, Shika…" lirih gadis berambut pirang dengan iris _aquamarine_ yang tengah digenangi air hangat. Pemuda berambut nanas di hadapannya masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia baca.

.

.

**_Perempuan—jika sudah ternoda, maka selamanya ia akan bernoda._**

.

.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke datar pada kekasihnya yang berambut merah muda. Gadis _pinky_ itu mengerutkan alis yang terangkat—tatapan kecewa.

.

.

"Aku hanya mulai merasa jenuh dengan semua ini, denganmu, Hinata." Sahut Naruto menatap datar kekasihnya yang berambut indigo. Gadis bermata ungu pucat itu tidak berkata apapun, tapi jemarinya sudah saling meremas di bawah meja.

.

.

"Aku cepat bosan, Ino. Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang monoton." Gadis pirang beriris _aquamarine_ itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya, menatap Shikamaru yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang paling tidak pernah ia duga.

.

.

**_Kalian akan menyadarinya ketika semua sudah terlambat._**

.

.

"Aku tidak mau…" kepala merah muda itu menggeleng, masih menatap kekasih bermata kelamnya.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak ingat…" lirih Hinata dengan air mata yang menggenang. Matanya berlum beralih dari hamparan biru laut milik Naruto, berusaha menyelami dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, 'kan?" Shikamaru diam tak menjawab pertanyaan kekasih berparas cantik di hadapannya. Ino meremas baju bagian dadanya ketika mendapati wajah datar sang kekasih yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau… apa kau tidak ingat… kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, jika aku memberikanmu segalanya…"

.

.

**_Dan jangan mudah percaya pada janji pada percintaan yang masih muda… karena hanya ikatan janji yang sacral—pernikahanlah yang dapat menjamin hati kalian sebagai seorang perempuan._**

.

.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda bermata kelam, menatap datar kekasih _pinky_-nya yang sedang menangis tersedu dalam diam.

.

.

"Aku berdusta." _Lavender_ Hinata kian meredup mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jemarinya sendiri yang ia remas.

.

.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja." Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya datar. Tak peduli bahwa kekasih—atau mantan kekasihnya—sudah kembali sesunggukan.

.

.

**_Menangis ribuan kali pun tidak akan merubah segalanya._**

_._

_._

Menarik napas panjang dan berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam kesedihan. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang sudah mengikatnya dengan janji dan hal yang mereka sebut 'merantai hati'. Dari kedua mata sang kekasih, ia tidak dapat lagi meneemukan hal yang selama ini ia dambakan.

Memori lama berputar, dan mereka menyadari satu kenyataan pahit…

Ternyata cinta tidak pernah ada di antara mereka.

Hanya emosi, haus, sentuhan, hasrat, keinginan masa muda dan napsu semata.

.

.

_Menyesal?_

_Siapa yang akan merimanya setelah ini? Dalam keadaan tubuh yang 'tidak lagi utuh' ini?_

_'Cinta apa adanya' tidak berlaku bagi seorang lelaki._

_Lelaki mencintai apa yang mereka lihat._

_Perempuan mencintai apa yang mereka dengar._

_Hukum alam yang menyedihkan, bukan?_

_—tidak. Ia bahkan bisa menghindarinya jika dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri._

.

.

"Jangan pergi…" mohon Sakura memegangi tangan kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri—beranjak meninggalkannya.

.

.

"_Onegai_…" Hinata merasakan sesak pada dadanya, mati-matian tak menghiraukan rasa malunya untuk menggapai lengan yang dahulu selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

.

.

"Kita bisa perbaiki…" usul Ino masih menggengam tangan sang kekasih yang terlihat sudah tidak betah berada di sini.

.

.

**_Perempuan 'dirantai' oleh lelaki, tapi lelaki tidak pernah 'merantai' dirinya sendiri._**

.

.

.

.

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut itu menunduk sambil berkata, "_Yoroshiku…_"

Ketiganya masuk sebagai murid baru di sebuah sekolah swasta, _Suna Vocational School_. Dahulu mereka adalah sekelompok siswi ceria di sekolah yang lama, _Konoha Valensia School,_ sekolah khusus putri. Tapi sekarang, kecerian mereka seakan lenyap. Ketiganya membentuk lingkaran tersendiri. Menciptakan kesan misterius dan menarik, karena mampu membuat para murid laki-laki merasa penasaran.

Mereka bertiga tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain kebanyakan. Mereka memang terbuka, menerima siapa saja yang akan berteman dengan mereka. Tapi tidak soal cinta, semua lelaki yang mendekati ketiganya akan merasa kesulitan karena ketiga gadis itu seakan membentengi diri dengan dinding raksasa yang tak terlihat.

Mereka cemerlang, tenang dalam diam, cantik dan anggun. Juga memiliki keceriaan dalam porsi yang tidak berlebihan. Ketiganya begitu kharismatik namun gelap. Tak bisa di tebak, dan tidak pernah ada yang mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

Sakura dikenal sebagai gadis yang agak tomboy, tegas dan tidak takut dalam berpendapat. Semua argumen angkuh akan rubuh dengan mudah dengan bibir tipisnya. Sorot matanya menantang penuh sombong dan siap menghancurkan tingginya harga diri seorang lelaki. Perangainya yang agak jutek tidak menurunkan kadar manis yang selalu menyelimuti wajah putih susunya.

Hinata yang anggun dan lembut. Tutur katanya menenangkan dan masuk akal. Suaranya halus dan begitu nyaman untuk di dengar. Senandung kecilnya yang terdengar seperti gumaman bagaikan _lullaby_ pengantar tidur yang menyenangkan. Tatapan dari iris _amethyst_-nya bagai hipnotis, menarik siapa saja yang berani menatapnya untuk tenggelam pada hamparan ungu pucatnya.

Ino disebut _miss-trade-setter_. Cantik, anggun, gayanya _fashionable_ dan _up-to-date_ memiliki jumlah _follower_ yang tidak sedikit. Dia ramah, pendengar yang baik. Semua pendapat dan jawabannya seolah dapat membaca pikiran sang lawan bicara. Membuat siapa saja yang berbicara dengannya, akan betah berlama-lama untuk berbincang lebih jauh.

Ketiganya dijuluki _Mary-Angel-Stuart_—yang justru membuat ketiganya tersenyum miris dalam hati. Dibalik ke-_mary-sue-_an yang orang-orang lihat pada diri mereka, mereka hanyalah seorang **_Broken Angel_**.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**A/N**:ternyata ini tulisanku setahun yang lalu, dilihat dari tanggal filenya XD ini aku iseng buka2 folder khusus fanfict. Banyak fict AU yang separuh jadi dan hampir jadi. Tapi fict yang satu ini ternyata udah sampe TBC. Bisa dilihat aku masih pakai gaya bahasa tulisanku yang lama XD no edit, sama sekali. Oh ya, di bawah ini adalah A/N yang lama, nggak kuhapus atau edit sama sekali juga:

Apa ini…? *robek2 kertas A4nya Ms. Words* mohon maaf kalau kuromi muncul dengan fic baru yang nambah utang aja. Apa lagi gaje begini xD #dibakar

Next chapter akan ada pair untuk mereka bertiga.

SuigetsuSakura. GaaraHinata. SaiIno.

Sudah ada bocorannya tuh, jadi yang kurang srek dengan pairnya kuromi tidak menganjurkan untuk tetap mengikuti, dari pada sakit hati sendiri xD #dibakarr

Untuk Suigetsu, kuromi lagi kesemsem sama mas-mas ungu yang satu ini. Bayangkan jika giginya suigetsu ngga tajem, aihhh unyu banget ya dia? Tadinya mau aku pasangin sama Hinata, karena ungu-ungu unyu gimana gitu. Terus Sakura sama Gaara karena pink-merah garang gitu. Tapi tapi kuromi sendiri masih bingung. Ada pendapat? SuiSaku GaaraHina atau GaaraSaku SuiHina? Kalau SaIno udah mutlak un xD

Flame boleh, tapi yang **_gantle_** dan berbobot, yah ^^ jangan lupa login biar bisa kubales…


End file.
